


fool (ongoing)

by st_elsewhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Beta Niall, Endgame ziam - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, POV Multiple, Puppy Love, they're all so young here LOL, underage warning is just for the fact that they're young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' new neighbor has two daughters and a son who looks attractive enough.</p><p>but he’s like, twelve. and rather chubby. not that louis holds a grudge against teenage boys with baby fat still decorating their cute faces and bodies.</p><p>(apparently, that kid, liam, is a newly turned alpha, already scores himself the school's fairest omega zayn malik, niall knows everyone, and then there's poor, un-presented harry who's so into zayn.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rated G

 

 

 

 

 

the new neighbor has two daughters and a son who looks attractive enough.

but he’s like, twelve. and rather chubby. not that louis holds a grudge against teenage boys with baby fat still decorating their cute faces and bodies, no, the kid (william?) could be an omega just like him for all he knows by the time he’s presented when he’s fifteen, so.

louis hasn't properly talked to him until christmas, where their families spend it together at the payne’s home. the food is great, he even gets a present from mrs. payne. his younger sisters are giggling whenever liam—apparently it’s not william—passes by in his brand new pale [beige sweater](http://media.tumblr.com/652022b0904c3eb1394ae976029a835b/tumblr_inline_naujvzknfZ1qi4yia.gif) and neat slacks, his chubby cheeks are dusted pink every time.

louis chatted briefly with ruth payne about school, because she’s a year older than him and his mum thought it’d be good for him to know her study plan, seeing that his grades are quite awful. ruth laughed and patiently told him about her time management while louis typed it on his cellphone. now he’s escaping to sit by the fireplace, a big mug of eggnog is on his lap as he scans the payne’s DVD collection.

he feels the warmth before everything else, and then,

“hi.” liam says, smiling—fine, he has to admit his little sisters did their observation slash stalking— _cutely_ with his [eyes all crinkled and disappearing a little.](http://media.tumblr.com/2afac9eb0d26a325f526e8e077ab8331/tumblr_inline_naujv02Hjf1qi4yia.gif)

“hi,” louis appreciates it that liam doesn’t sit thatclose to him. he likes his space. no, that’s a lie. they’re not even friends is more like it, so. “got enough of fawning fans?”

liam actually scrunches his nose at that, and louis frowns.

“your sisters are sweet,” liam offers kindly, and then he’s eyeing louis like he’s genuinely happy to see him. “happy birthday, louis. it must be so cool to have the same birthday as jesus. everyone is celebrating.”

wait.

what?

“my birthday was yesterday,” louis tries his best not to be too snappy. or mean. he hides behind the mug as he waits for liam’s reply.

“oh,” liam makes a sheepish face, still cutely if louis might add, and pouts. “i misheard, then.”

“what do you mean?” louis lowers down the mug to frown again and before he can help it, “and jesus’ birthday is on march, actually.”

liam scoots further away from louis then, painfully obvious that he’s getting embarrassed as he flails his arms and stutters, “w-well i heard your mum and my mum talking a couple of days ago. i’m so sorry!” he pouts and fishes out something from the back of his pale beige sweater.

“i got you a present. for your hair. it’s getting longer. i heard you play footie, so i thought—”

“hey hey, it’s okay. i’m not mad or whatever.” louis carefully puts down the mug. he takes the present wrapped in simple christmas-y paper with both hands, even. he might be a little bit overwhelming, but he’s a good little omega by nature. he unwraps it and finds a simple white-green headband he can always buy himself from any sports store around doncaster for like, three pounds.

he’s 40% swooned, anyway.

“thanks!” and because liam is so cute and he’s older, he pinches the apple of liam’s left cheek. “when’s your birthday? i’m so getting you something.”

“it’s on august,” liam grins at him, “like, not long after i moved here.”

“oh? so how old are you then? thirteen?”

“i’m fifteen!”

louis sends him a skeptical but cheeky look from behind his eyelashes. “aw, get out. you can’t be fifteen!”

“i am! i’m an alpha.” liam sits up straighter, squaring his shoulders and undefined jawline. he’s really cute.

“how can’t i smell you or what?” louis pokes liam’s unguarded waist, and the younger boy snatches his wrist with a surprisingly strong hold. is that even possible? he’s still chubby! “ow, ow.”

“sorry!” liam squeals, unlike any fifteen year old alphas around with their earth-shattering baritones. “i’m not used to my new strength yet. i’m sorry.”

it doesn’t hurt, but liam doesn’t need to know that so louis pouts and offers liam his wrist to cradle. omegas are notorious to be clingy, especially after they’re exposed to an alpha’s qualities. louis has just turned seventeen yesterday, a ‘strong’ alpha is enough quality for him.

even though the ‘strong’ alpha is his [fifteen year old cute neighbor with chubby cheeks and awful buzz cut.](http://media.tumblr.com/8f6c3135ceed6f243b2e36c6151811ed/tumblr_inline_naujv39Nf71qi4yia.gif)

liam moves closer to him until their knees are touching, and louis doesn’t even bother to pretend that he’s not sniffing liam’s neck. liam just sits there, smiling down at louis when louis frowns because what the heck?! he doesn’t smell like anything macho but he smells like johnson’s baby powder instead?!!1!

“why do you smell like johnson’s baby powder?” louis scoffs, pinching the back of liam’s right hand before letting go.

liam only laughs, folds his hands neatly on his lap and says, “it’s only been three months! i hope i’ll smell like the ocean or smoked cedar.”

now that’s macho. louis approves.

“so, an alpha, huh?” louis decides that he likes liam, in a totally platonic way. they’re neighbors. they can be doncaster high’s very first alpha-omega BFF. that’d be legendary. “bet omegas are throwing themselves at you now, maybe some betas with acquired taste.”

liam shrugs, but his crinkly, smiling eyes are not fooling anyone.

“i’m fifteen. there’s plenty of time.” huh. louis was just teasing him. does it mean liam is actually, sort of popular at school? he’s not aware of that? how?

“you go to doncaster high, right?”

“yes of course.”

“what extracurricular do you take?”

“um, i don’t. but i take boxing at grimshaw gym.”

“do you really have, like, fans? at school?”

“uh, once. i mean, someone gave me a letter to ask them out.”

louis nods, any omegas or betas who are interested in alphas have to give a hand-written letter asking the alphas to ask them out, and it’s up to the alphas’ decision after that. louis’ done it before, but not too often. alphas love him.

“who is it?”

“um.”

“i promise not to tell anyone!”

liam scrunches his nose again and his voice has a hint of wonder and… toned down smugness? “zayn malik, a year above me? do you know him? um, skinny, dark hair, the prettiest omega ever?”

louis’ eyes widen. zayn f malik, the school’s ice prince, the untouchable, the fair highness, asked this cutie pooh bear to ask him out? harry is going to cry if he knows! hah! sucks to be him, not yet presented and all curly hair and big green eyes and deep dimples and clumsy, gigantic feet! as his best friend, louis is allowed to mock him.

“i know, i know! don’t look so scandalized like that, louis.” [liam puffs out his chubby cheeks](http://media.tumblr.com/eb82cd1a62302a8857913f9a487cfe01/tumblr_inline_naujvxugnP1qi4yia.jpg), crossing his arms. he seems upset. louis needs to fix that.

“i’m sorry!” louis throws himself to hug liam’s, huh, sturdy shoulders. he shuffles on his knees to press closer, and liam grins at him before he spreads his legs so louis can settle in between them, and then he wraps his strong (!!) arms around louis’ curvy hips and louis thinks he can hear his sisters protesting from the kitchen.

“but, really? _zayn malik_?” louis whispers, squeezing liam’s face until liam looks like a proper puffer fish. “did you say yes? did you take him out on a date? where? did you snog him?”

liam whines as he buries his face on louis’ tribal patterned shirt, tightening his arms and louis is not complaining. he likes his alphas strong, yeah.

“i didn’t know cool places here, so i bought him flowers and leather bracelets and i kissed his hand.” liam pulls louis down gently so they’re face to face.

“awww,” louis coos, glancing ninja-like to liam’s full lips, somehow glad as hell. “and then what?”

“we exchanged numbers,” liam sighs dreamily. “i’ve been bringing him flowers every single day.”

louis likes flowers, too.

“how long has this been going?”

“since mid-november, i think.”

“and if zayn malik asked you to help him with his heat?”

“louis! i’m fifteen!”

louis’ eye roll is interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and liam’s dad yelling with an honest-to-god shameless glee,

“liam! son! there’s a lovely zayn malik here to see you!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. rated G still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> in which things escalate quickly, an autobiography: by louis tomlinson.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

zayn is like the sun. every single payne and tomlinson are orbiting toward him the moment he enters with his grey beanie, his slim-fit pea coat that looks expensive on him, a vintage postman bag, those skinny legs clad in navy blue chinos and his super cool combat boots. he looks like the polished, younger version of satan among the red and green christmas-y outfits, and louis might or might not be whining a little at his tribal shirt and tight jegging and his _own_ _face._

louis is not exactly friend with the underclassman, but zayn is insanely popular at school. he’s got this dark and mysterious aura around him, mainly because he’s never seen in a group of snotty hipsters or hanging with the artsy gang or enjoying having jocks alike throwing themselves at his feet (like louis does); he’s always alone, reading new paperbacks every week with earphones on or drawing stuffs in his beaten up sketchbook. but he’s not unfriendly, according to harry. zayn talks, or rather turns down alphas and few braver betas’ proposals to go on a date. you see, being harry’s best friend also means getting unnecessary updates about zayn’s lunch menu last tuesday and zayn’s new, almost unnoticeable haircut and zayn malik’s 100 myths and facts.

he’s pretty much immune to harry’s crush for the—fine, only because louis is one of a kind—prettier omega. he’s had enough daily dose of harry ogling zayn from afar with a predatory look a fourteen year old un-presented boy shouldn’t be capable of.

but. seeing liam, his fifteen year old _alpha_ neighbor, certainly older than harry, staring at zayn with soft, chocolate eyes and crinkly smile and gentle lips kissing the back of zayn’s right hand as a painfully shy greeting—well.

_well._

louis doesn’t like it.

he thinks liam should never look at omegas (or betas) like that, no matter how ethereal they are. it’s. it’s too _open_. too transparent. foolish, even.

ugh!

mrs. payne is gushing over how very thin zayn is while dragging him to the feast on the dining table. zayn tells her politely with his somehow husky voice (he’s like, sixteen?) that he doesn’t eat pork, and mrs. payne cuts a large chunk of turkey for his plate. liam is hovering, hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders are squared wider than their actual width, and louis wants to tickle him or something.

after having his plate filled with a mountain of mrs. payne’s delicious cooking, zayn goes straight to liam, making himself seem smaller as he whispers to liam’s neck.

and then liam announces that he’s taking zayn to his room upstairs, he wants to show his friend (not boyfriend, louis cheers a little) his comic books collection. mr. payne jokes with a serious tone that his door must be opened no matter what, and louis takes the opportunity to volunteer myself as their chaperone!—pretending not to notice zayn biting his bottom lip at that loud exclamation.

whatever. liam is sending him a grateful smile, so suck it pretty boy.

 

 

 

as if it couldn’t get any more cliche, liam’s room is situated right across from louis’. their windows are facing each other. louis doesn’t even need to squint to see that there’s a full body length mirror in his room, not with how he forgot to draw his curtain and all.

liam’s room is smaller than his, with a bed, a drawer, a desk and a bright green computer chair, a hamper, a bookshelf, a walk-in closet, and a red punching bag hanging behind the door. there’s a muhammad ali and mike tyson and batman with his enemies posters, and that’s it.

“bet you’ve watched me naked,” louis nudges liam’s waist with his elbow, and liam splutters cutely as he puts zayn’s postman bag on his desk. louis coos, pinches his chin, and sits on the computer chair.

zayn’s taken off his beanie, stuffing it into the pocket of his pea coat, which liam helps to take off like a perfect, young alpha he probably is. liam also, hesitating at first but still gently, combs zayn’s jet black hair so the fringe is no longer jabbing at his pretty, pretty eyes.

louis makes a scene of huffing his equally irritating, brunette fringe out of his blue, blue eyes, but liam is too busy making zayn comfortable by putting a pillow in between zayn’s back and the white wall.

zayn sits on liam’s neat bed, his socks are black and his ankles are quite mouthwatering (louis can appreciate other omega’s aesthetic without a heavy heart, thank you very much). he looks out of place, if louis is being honest. liam’s comforter has a cartoon-esque ocean and lots of sailing boats and shark’s fins, for god’s sake, louis mentally facepalmed because he remembered he’d asked liam what would he do if zayn asked him to help with his heat.

and then a nanosecond later, awkward silence ensues.

usually, louis is great with awkward silence. he always knows what to say to break the ice. or the sickening-puppy-love-not-really-sexual-tension like right now.

but this is not his war. liam is an alpha, he should know the basic biz of wooing an omega; _but i’m fifteen!_ is not an excuse at all.

it’s zayn who speaks first. he hasn’t touched his food, louis notices.

“happy christmas, liam,” he smiles to the youngest boy in the room with the kind of smile louis is sure harry will try to capture forever. “will you fetch my bag?”

liam does just as he’s told, probably because he’s only fifteen and he doesn’t know yet how to tell the omega he fancies not to order him around. zayn smiles again when he gets his postman bag. he tugs at the hem of liam’s sweater, again ‘ordering’ the alpha in the room to do what he _wants_ liam to do. louis almost scolds zayn for it, omegas need to understand their do’s and don’ts, but it doesn’t seem to matter, because zayn is giving liam a christmas present.

“oh, you don’t have to!” liam openly squeals like a foolish, young alpha he is. “wow, this is nice. i like it.” he unwraps the present, and soon enough he’s wearing a red scarf without any preamble, standing up and posing for zayn. “how do i look?”

“i knew you’d look handsome in red.” zayn’s throat is so slender as he looks up to liam with a carefully concealed thirst. goddammit. is zayn serious? does he really like ‘like’ liam? he could have anyone he wanted, but he chose liam? can liam even pop a knot at the tender age of fifteen?! or like, like, is zayn only playing around? how dare he!

“louis?” bless liam and his overall genuinely happy character. he’s already right in front of louis, posing like a lame clark kent with his hands on his hips. “how do i look?”

“like a teddy bear.” louis blurts out the first thing he has in mind, which is in a jumble because he’s kinda worried about his cute neighbor’s wellbeing. thankfully liam doesn’t look insulted at all, he _beams_ and he’s about to say something more when zayn interrupts,

“liam, will you help me with the macaroni?”

“oh, of course,” liam immediately goes to zayn’s side, like a trained puppy. “do you not like macaroni? my mum’s a great cook!” he says it without a hint of venom, he’s just stating a fact.

“no, i like it. but i like the others more,” zayn seems to know it, too, because he’s smiling instead of apologizing. he feeds a big spoonful of mrs. payne spicy, sour, and cheesy macaroni into liam’s awaiting mouth.

sharing food already, huh? harry is going to cry for _weeks._

“i like your mum’s cooking. do you cook, liam? i’d love to taste it if you cook like your mum.” zayn asks as he chews on green peas and boiled carrots.

.................

wait, wait a minute. louis frowns. what did zayn say? was that a code for _my heat is coming in the near future, would you like to help me with it?_ —because if it was, louis is going to tell liam’s parents! liam is only fifteen!

“ummmmm i know how to make french toast. does it count as cooking?”

zayn shrugs, _elegantly_. what is he made of? louis wants, no, _needs_ to know because it gets liam to look at him like louis, omega, doesn’t exist.

“i’ll take anything,” zayn answers with a coy smile any other omegas should be ashamed of because they can never exploit it like zayn f malik. at least louis has his plump butt, in case liam rethinks about his choice.

.................

louis snorts. what’s on his mind? just because liam is the cutest doesn’t mean he wants liam to help him with his next heat! he’s a better omega than that, really. besides, he’s got the number of a college student he met a couple of weeks ago at niall’s party who promised to worship him like a god. louis is in doubt whether liam can dirty talk like that.

“..ouis? louis? i’m gonna get zayn tea downstairs, do you want anything?” liam is waving his hand, trying to get louis’ distracted attention.

“get my eggnog, please? i think i left it near the fireplace.” louis can feel his face heating up as he looks at liam’s cute smile. “and and and the chocolate pudding?”

“gotcha,” only liam would say lame shiz like that, but weirdly... louis doesn’t mind? “zayn, do you want the chocolate pudding too? it’s really the best!”

zayn, the party pooper, grimaces and shakes his head.

“maybe later?” liam gets up from the bed and with his gentle hand he strokes zayn’s left cheek. louis juts out his bottom lip at that display of fumbling affection.

once liam’s footsteps fade out, louis exaggerates his sighing to make sure zayn acknowledges him. he crosses his arms and his legs, trying to appear like the omega in charge.

“i’m louis tomnlinson, year twelve,” he starts carefully, “and i think you don’t act like a refined omega at all.”

“zayn malik, year eleven,” zayn says without missing a beat, “and i don’t care what you think.”

huh.

“liam is a very good alpha, you should treat him better than that.” louis fights the urge to slap that pretty face to the mars and back.

“like you know how?” zayn finally looks up from his untouched meal, the same hypnotizing smile is on his lips, only colder this time.

“yeah! you can start by eating his mum’s cooking,” louis refuses to be intimidated. he’s older and he likes to think that he’s closer to liam, neighborhood-wise. “what is your real intention with him, anyway?”

zayn shakes his head like louis is the funniest boy on earth.

“too bad, he’s already mine,” and he says it like he’s challenging louis to contradict the fact.

which is exactly what louis is going to do.

by jumping at the ever clueless liam when he gets back to his room with a tray; kissing the younger alpha’s ever smiling mouth, hard and unapologetic, and smirking in victory at zayn’s clouded expression while liam just freezes.

(cutely, if louis might add.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of things are happening (and changing) for a fifteen year old alpha liam payne.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

being an alpha is pretty awesome.

he can feel it in his body, the lurking strength in every move he makes as if it’s waiting to be demonstrated to tell the world hey, i’m an alpha. the lighter feeling in his bones as he wakes up to function for the rest of the day is encouraging him to get out of his bed, and most importantly, his dad told him, the shooting up to the roof self-confidence for the first time ever. liam needs it, because he was never his friends’ favorite before he was presented, not with his sick leave on sunny days and his own sensible character that didn’t appeal much to teenagers’ wild mindset.

sure he still has baby fat everywhere, but he’s working hard banishing them all at his boxing classes, so he’s not worried. not really, except for his hair? somehow, ever since he’s been spending time not-dating with zayn, he wishes his hair to grow into its glory curls overnight. zayn said, a couple of weeks ago, that you look cute as a button with your curly hair as he handed back liam’s student card; his smile was the prettiest when he leaned forward to pat liam’s buzz cut and he was still the prettiest as he continued studying next to liam in the school’s library.

liam understood even then that he’s not supposed to feel _that giddy_ when an omega treated him with anything less than respect or obedience, but to his defense, he’s only fifteen. he doesn’t mind if zayn sees him as a cute alpha instead of strong or handsome or whatever. zayn is sixteen, he’s older, he must know what he’s doing as an omega.

liam’s omega, sort of.

(niall was there when zayn came up to them after school. they were walking to niall’s house to do some homework and maybe play video games when liam heard someone calling his name. niall didn’t stop grinning like a proud, new best friend as zayn smiled briefly and rummaged through his vintage postman bag and gave liam a simple, sky blue envelope and let his hand lingered seconds longer before he said a quiet goodbye to them. liam remembered the hushed whispers from around him, noting that they’re still around the school’s front gate, and niall clapping his shoulders without saying anything, not even pestering him to open the letter right there and then or when they’ve finished their homework. he managed not to insult liam’s dignity when liam asked _who was that? he’s so pretty_ —because he explained with a patient tone that _that was zayn malik, mate, the school’s most wanted omega, like, not_ criminally _, but like,_ sexually _, and you, liam payne, you’re the first alpha he’s interested in as far as i know. and trust me, i know, i’ve been to the same school with him since grade one! sooooooo... congratulations!_

it’s also everybody’s secret that zayn malik doesn’t act like the traditional omega. he prefers dark, monochromatic colors, while omegas are known to be color loving creatures. he stares to his alphas and betas’ suitors eyes when he rejects their proposal to go out on a date, and he refuses their gifts and flowers politely because he doesn’t want to feel like he owes them anything. he doesn’t belong anywhere as he’s always alone on lunch break, gets invited to the coolest parties but never shows up, and goes to burger king or shopping with his sisters on weekends.

if liam is being honest, he was entranced by zayn’s beauty, because who wasn’t, and... uh... that was it. he didn’t know zayn, never talked to him or like, saw him in the corridors before, and it seemed like he’s the school’s public enemy the day after zayn gave him the handwritten letter, which said,

_dear alpha liam payne,_

_my name is zayn malik, omega, year 11. i saw you running once, from afar, and you’re still in my dream even now._

_you don’t know me, but i was wondering if you would be interested to court me? that way, we could get to know each other more. here’s my number and a little fact about myself; i like your smile. i hope you will like mine, too._  

_always yours,_

_zayn malik_ )

 

it’s the ‘always yours’ that killed liam, to be honest.

anyway.

niall told him he’s got nothing to lose. just go on one date with him, mate, it will be good for your reputation later on, he said without the usual playfulness from his tone. he’s a rich, beta kid who’s friend with everyone, and he was the first who approached liam with a bar of snickers and a fistbump. that interaction in the locker room helped liam to be more social, really, though liam doesn’t care about his reputation whatsoever. but he took niall’s words seriously, he’s got nothing to lose, true, and it didn’t hurt that zayn is the hottest omega he’s ever met.

thus begins liam’s trial and error of trying his best to be a newly presented alpha courting an omega for the first time in his life.

zayn is always on time. he tolerates liam being late for their date _twice_ in a row, and then on their third date he makes sure liam knows he _likes_ his alpha to be on time by _completely_ ignoring liam. only to succumb to liam’s unconscious pouting, apologizing quietly, letting his omega instinct takes over as he flops himself down on liam’s lap, not liking his own doing to upset liam’s fifteen year old alpha self. liam apologizes too when he senses zayn getting sad, and he’s never late to their date after that, always bringing zayn sweets from tesco or from the bakery where a chirpy, un-presented, friendly boy named harry who goes to doncaster high works there, singing liam’s name out loud whenever he comes in.

but, because zayn is unlike any other omegas, he doesn’t like sweets.

and flowers, at first.

but when zayn finds out that liam is bringing him flowers that he and his dad grow in their backyard, not from the florist or tesco, zayn actually blushes and waves off liam’s panicky _i’m so sorry are you allergic to flowers? please forgive me, zayn, please look at me?_ —and he mumbles to liam’s nape as he demands to be hugged, _shut up, liam, shut up, i love it, i want your flowers everyday, okay?_ and all liam wants is to make zayn happy and huggable, so, yes.

yes, zayn is worth it.

zayn and his pretty, pretty face, and more than that. he frowns his thick, dark eyebrows and he looks like he half-mocks liam when liam offers to carry his bag one day. zayn and his random, soulful staring with those whiskey colored eyes that never fails to make liam scrunch his nose in embarrassment just because. zayn and his thin body clad in dark colors; dark t-shirts, jackets (and that one time, actual leather jacket), his endless dark jeans, and his trademarked combat boots. zayn smelling wonderful at the time of the month and looking restless during, which he spends with a help of heat suppressant and liam’s innocent touch. zayn coming to watch liam boxing and zayn listening to liam’s singing wonderwall from oasis because that’s his favorite song and zayn not wanting to talk but wants liam to stay by his side and zayn surprising him on christmas even though he doesn’t celebrate it.

but it’s louis—liam’s next door neighbor; seventeen year old, omega, year 12, loud and popular at school, seems to be intimidating but is the perfect epitome of a modernized omega—who steals his first kiss.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

“is he still bothering you?”

liam wouldn’t call louis’ weird act of texting him silly things and yelling at him to open his room’s window as he’s perched on his own room’s window just so he can greet _good afternoon, liam!!_ as a bother. no. he’s puzzled as to why louis has taken sudden interest in him, yeah, but louis is certainly not a bother. nope. he’s so energetic and loud and he blurts out that he likes to make liam laugh, before blushing and frowning and making more silly faces.

(kissy faces, actually, but liam doesn’t think telling zayn that is a wise idea.)

“well, no,” liam answers absentmindedly, notices a puddle a yard away, and says, “watch your step.” he tugs at zayn’s wrist, and zayn stumbles but he doesn’t let go. liam raises his eyebrows, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent him from grinning but zayn sees it anyway.

they’re finally holding hands! and it’s zayn who initiated it! liam doesn’t care that zayn is rolling his eyes at him, fondly, of course, because this is going to be the best date ever!

“do you like it that much?” zayn asks not unkindly. he sounds like he’s confused and curious and secretly liking it that liam is so transparent with couple-y stuffs that they’re gradually trying.

going on a date(s)? check.

exchanging gifts? check.

snuggling and hugging a lot? check.

having petty fights? check.

holding hands? check.

and more to do today.

probably kissing.

yeah, kissing is great. they’re going to the planetarium.

so.

“liam,” zayn brings him back from his daydream, “liam, i asked you a question.”

“oh, sorry!” liam squeals, mostly because he just narrowly misses another puddle. “what was it?” they’re almost at the bus stop.

“i asked what’s your plan for new year’s eve?”

“i dunno yet. dad’s been saying about having barbecue with louis’ family,” liam rubs his thumb to the back of zayn’s cold, left hand. “why?”

zayn sighs. “nothing.”

liam doesn’t like it when zayn sighs. he always thinks that he’s made a mistake whenever zayn does so, although zayn’s said before that it’s not like that.

still.

“what’s wrong?” liam stops to squeeze zayn’s left hand with both of his hands. “zayn?”

zayn shakes his head. he mumbles, “‘s nothing. it’s just a silly thought.”

“no no no, please tell me,” liam bends his knees to search for zayn’s unreadable, but certainly clouded face.

zayn is taking his time, and liam is more than willing to wait. he maneuvers them to stand against the brick wall of the local theater, because he knows the older boy would rather spill what’s bugging him away from the crowd. less than five people are waiting at the bus stop, that’s ‘crowd’ for zayn. liam moves so he’s shielding zayn from them, and feeling rather bold and/or the alpha in him is being extra protective, he snakes one arm around zayn’s thin hips.

and then, not looking at liam, “do you want louis?” zayn asks, baring his unclaimed nape for liam who can feel his heart sinking to the ground.

it’s common for an alpha to take two to three omegas, because alpha’s population isn’t exactly vast. usually that polygamy situation happens to married, grown-up alphas and omegas, not teenagers without steady income and fixed ambitions. so far, liam knows he likes boxing and running, and he’s a decent singer his family said, but is he planning to make a career out of his hobbies?

like, is he _allowed_ to have _feelings_ for two different omegas?

“liam?” zayn is slightly pushing at liam’s chest, as if he wants liam to leave him all upset alone.

“is it because he kissed me, zayn?” liam can feel his heart is beating loudly in its rightful place as a new wave of determination comes crashing in. zayn bites his bottom lip, his eyes are round and big and sad and liam is going to fix it.

“it didn’t mean anything, louis is just a friend. i think that’s how he is, like, overly friendly and loud. we never talked before christmas.” liam presses closer to zayn, whose pretty face twitches when liam moves his hands to cup his neck. “you’re always mine, remember?”

zayn scrunches his nose, smiling and agreeing shyly with a nod.

“okay?” liam buries his fingers to zayn’s soft hair while thumbing zayn’s earlobes.

“no,” zayn clutches at the lapel of liam’s blue and white varsity jacket, “he’s your neighbor. you see him everyday.”

liam narrows his eyes because zayn doesn’t sound so upset anymore, but what’s with that question? before he can process what’s behind that question, zayn leans in and pecks him on the lips and giggles quietly,

“‘m just kidding. you should see your face.” he pinches liam’s nose then, and drags him to the bus stop, only to walk pass it until the junction where the bakery is located. “i’m going to buy the red velvet cupcake you gave me the last time.”

“oh,” liam jogs to tighten his grip on zayn’s hand as he hurriedly opens the tingling door for his omega. “how many cupcakes do you want?”

“no, i’m buying for us.” there’s a finality from zayn’s tone, and liam is way too happy to protest that it’s supposed to be him who pays for his omega’s treats. by now he should’ve taken into his consideration that zayn is extraordinary. not that liam is complaining!

before he can thank zayn though, harry’s ever so vibrant voice is greeting him.

“hiiiiiii lee~yuuum!” liam looks up to see harry first, waving at him in the usual orange-red apron and a megawatt smile. and then he sees louis sitting on the counter, dangling his curvy legs clad in his infamous jegging. he’s eating a slice of cake, and he’s got a not-really smile on his face. it’s like a grimace, but also... a smile.

liam clears his throat as zayn digs his nails to his palm.

“zayn! hi!” harry is standing up straighter, possibly on his tippy toes because how can he be the tallest among them? he’s fourteen. “hi! how are you?”

“hi harry,” zayn smiles but liam can hear his escalating heartbeats. “i’m good.”

“good! what can i get you? if only louis didn’t come here first, i could’ve gotten you something for free!” harry seems to be ignoring liam now that zayn is here, so liam laughs at louis’ scoff.

“whatever, styles,” louis shoves a big spoonful of tiramisu cake, from what liam can smell. louis catches liam staring at him and winks. “hi, babe.”

liam manages a glance at zayn, who also glances at him rabbit-quick, before he manages himself not to splutter a greeting back for louis.

louis nods to zayn, and asks the cake, “where to go for today’s big date, liam?”

liam hears harry gasping and zayn’s amused laugh. apparently, harry’s is entertaining zayn with his nearly popped out green, green eyes and his cherubic, comical face. harry is gaping, looking back and forth at liam and zayn and then he notices their entwined hands and he makes an almost inaudible whimper at louis, like he’s pleading for help.

louis curses quietly, but liam hears it, before he changes his face into another scoff and says,

“i told you free cakes are the best cure for broken hearts, right?”

“but i didn’t know it would be this soon?!” harry is pouting now. “lou, have you known all along?” he flails his hands to point at liam and zayn.

louis shrugs.

“best luck next time, young harold.”

the only word to describe harry’s face right now is _baffled_ or _scandalized_ or probably more like _betrayed_ as he takes a deep, shuddering breath and spats,

“fine, what do i know, right, lou?” he closes his eyes and he takes a calmer breath before he continues, “i’m just an un-presented kid, right? fine. hi, welcome to fireproof bakery. what can i get you?” 

.................

so this is what people on tumblr and 9gag and 4chan and facebook often scream ‘aaawwwkkwaaarrd’ about.

liam agrees.

“er...” he turns to zayn to whisper, futilely avoiding harry’s watering eyes. he really _really_ doesn’t have any idea what’s happening. “do you still want the cupcakes or should we just go?”

zayn lets go of liam’s hand, bending his knees to read the cupcakes and cakes and macaroons labels. and then he speaks softer to harry. “harry? can i have two red velvet cupcakes, one lemon tart, and one fruit cake?” he has to look up to send harry an... apologetic smile?—before harry moves automatically like he’s spellbound.

liam steps back and leans against a table, and he doesn’t even have to dodge a napkin thrown to his air jordan because louis is so bad at it.

louis mouths _i’m sorry_ at him and liam frowns because what?

 _why?_ he mouths back at louis who just gives him the same not-really smile like before, and then he disappears to the kitchen or somewhere.

“alright?” zayn’s touch to liam’s arm is territorial. liam blinks.

“yeah, yeah,” liam takes the plastic bag from his omega and lifts his free hand as a signal for harry. “see you around, harry.”

“bye liam,” harry mumbles, wiping at his eyes with the hem of his apron, “bye zayn.”

“bye harry,” zayn smiles, and liam only asks what was that all about when they’re seated at the back of the bus, thighs pressed together and their fingertips are tasting like cheese cream.

“harry, you know, he likes me.” zayn’s tone is even as he busies himself with the cupcake’s crumbs on his skinny black jeans. “i mean, he’s very obvious.”

oh.

“i’m—” liam licks his lips for any remaining velvety goodness. “i mean, okay. but, um. you like me, yeah?” and he knows he’s making fool of himself and blushing at the same time.

well. who cares? zayn doesn’t, because at the end of the day he asks liam to never stop kissing him anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude, a serious chapter here trooolloollool. louis-centric.
> 
> kindly tell me whachu think about the character development and the plot and/or anything?  
> have a nice day.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

louis watches his neighbor liam, a newly presented alpha who might or might not be the frequent main protagonist of louis’ dreams, plural, also reads: a big problem—helping his dad setting up the griller on the payne’s backyard. it’s on the porch, actually, because the forecast said there’s a possibility of snow later tonight on new year’s eve.

louis wonders if he _has_ any possibility with liam at all.

after the ‘scene’ with zayn at the bakery the other day, harry has been ignoring his texts and tweets, somehow making his hopeless crush on zayn a big deal just because zayn is sort of dating liam, yes, you read it right, and louis knew about it but chose not to tell me?!

(when louis first befriended harry, he thought having an adoptive little brother from another family would be the coolest thing ever; harry sees him as the star of his dull, posh life, trufax, and louis wouldn’t mind a pet—but being the receiving end of his best friend’s tantrum is so not cool in the slightest. like, lottie won’t listen to him and his other sisters are too young to be ordered around.)

ugh!

it’s all zayn’s fault.

and liam’s.

because how dare he transforming from a harmless, chubby kid who didn’t even get in louis’ radar despite the ten steps distance between their front doors to a still kinda chubby alpha, whose crinkly smile is scoring himself a _zayn f malik_ , of all the omega in the whole doncaster high. like, _hell_ -oh? louis is one, too!

look at that infuriating alpha kid (louis is seventeen, anyone else younger than him is a kid) laughing at his dad’s joke. bet i can make him laugh like that everyday, louis thinks smugly as he makes himself comfortable kneeling on the floor of his bedroom with his arms on the windowsill, but then he remembers he’s said so to liam a couple of days ago and he remembers blushing like a fool; as he is right now.

.................

goddammit.

is he in too deep already?

“louis! louis? hey, mum says you owe her a favor.” lottie the snottie never knocks, and she’s smirking as she finds louis scrambling to his feet to get away from the window. “why, why, louis! _who_ would’ve thought?” she twirls to the window to catch liam still talking to his dad, and louis pretends to be annoyed by rolling his eyes.

he crosses his arms. “shut u—”

“no, you shut up. do you know what’s funny? i’m not even jealous! i should be, i mean i’ve been _friendly_ to him ever since he moved next door.” lottie mimics louis’ gesture and she looks extremely bitchy like this. louis should’ve treated her better when they were still cute together... he’s such a bad role model for his sister...

“you just want him because he’s an alpha, and, surprise surprise, because zayn malik wanted him first.”

“it’s a jungle out there,” louis quotes jersey shore’s promo clip he saw on MTV, mainly because he doesn’t want to admit anything.

“whatever. i’ll remember this forever.” she smiles sweetly. “how does it feel, o, omega, not being wanted? speaking of wanted, mum says you have to go to tesco to buy the sodas for tonight.”

“fine, would you please get out?” louis sighs. when lottie just shrugs, he grumbles, “and always knock the door next time!”

 

 

 

“hi, louis.”

goddammit.

“louis? hi. where are you heading?”

liam’s BMX bike is red, and it doesn’t have any football club or rebel related stickers on its body. so boring. why does louis want him again?

liam is wearing a grey snapback and the hood of his navy blue jumper is up. he smells like firewood and onion soup. somehow, as louis foolishly glances over, his full lips are exceptionally red today.

“hi, babe,” louis blurts out out of habit, and he doesn’t like it that liam no longer splutters adorably at that nickname. he’s suspicious that liam and zayn are calling each other that or something, so ‘babe’ is not that overwhelming anymore.

“i’m going to tesco. quick question; coke or pepsi? because i’m only buying what you like.” but louis is a pro. he’s seventeen. conceal don’t feel, like elsa said. that animated character was the only thing he and his sisters agreed upon last year. where was liam last year? wolverhampton? how about zayn? did he ever wonder about liking _anyone_ first last year, breaking off his the untouchable status?

“oh, cool. i like coke better,” liam nods. “i’m going to tesco myself. dad needed me to buy a long list for his perfect barbecue sauce.”

“can’t wait.” louis manages not to say babe again.

“i know, right? hop on. it’s really cold here in doncaster.” liam blows a breath as he stops. he points at the top tube of his BMX bike. when louis just frowns, he points at the handlebar.

“no way,” louis laughs like a hyena, probably nervous at the prospect of bleeding because ew, and more than forty five percent shy because _if_ he’s riding on the top tube _or_ on the handlebar that’d be the closest he’s ever been to liam.

he’s not prepared for this! he hasn’t washed his hair for days! he bought this parka on impulse after the ‘fight’ with harry, at his favorite thrift store for only ten pounds, and it still smells like mothballs!

liam reaches out to tug at louis’ gloved left hand, and says, “why? i’m not going to drop you! come on, it’s cooooooooold, it’ll be faster going with a bike!” and louis widens his eyes, panicking a little bit because surely zayn smells like heaven or something exotic—

“is everything alright, mr. tomlinson?”

at the other side of the road, a black benz sedan is parked and louis needs a couple of second to realize that the man in the sunglasses and is heading toward them is the school’s history teacher.

“mr. cowell! sir!” louis feels a surge of relief even though mr. cowell is eyeing liam with apparent disdain.

“this alpha boy,” mr. cowell addresses liam who pouts at the accusing tone. “what’s his business with you?”

“oh.” louis looks down at liam’s loosened grip on his wrist. he squeezes liam’s hand before letting go. “this is liam payne, he’s on the tenth grade, actually. but he’s, you know, new. in fact, we’re neighbors, mr. cowell. we were going to tesco together.”

mr. cowell raises one eyebrow, but says nothing. he’s a forty-something beta, and he’s one of the doncaster high’s counseling teachers for omega students. louis is assigned to him; he has to report about his heat cycle every forty days so mr. cowell can give him a pass for as long as it takes. he’s a stern man, but louis likes him. he tolerates louis’ banter in his class, often encouraging louis with his nonsense which always ends up making him read more on the subject. louis got an A- on midterm, by the way.

“liam payne? alright then.” mr. cowell nods at louis. “happy new year, mr. tomlinson.” he says coolly as he crosses the road.

“you, too!” louis waves as he sees who’s driving when mr. cowell opens the passenger door. “hi, mrs. cowell! it’s louis!”

the beautiful, omega woman is waving back with a wide smile, and the car takes off with a honk.

and that’s when it hits louis.

mr. cowell thought liam was harassi—

oh my god.

ohmygodohmygodohmygo—

louis gasps as liam sniffs and he’s making this real life trufax kicked puppy face and louis _sooooooooo_ doesn’t need liam to be cross with him because of a silly misunderstanding!

quick! he gotta apolog—

“he’s a teacher, isn’t he?” liam puffs his reddened chubby cheeks. “he’s scary.”

“i’m—” louis wants to cry. he doesn’t know why, but he really, _really_ does want to cry.

“louis? are you okay?” liam dismounts his BMX bike to get into louis’ personal space, touching louis’ shoulders with his gentle hands. “no no no, why are you crying? are you okay?” he tilts down his head to search for louis’ pinched expression. “eh, i’m sorry, you’re not crying,” his giggle is sheepish and louis just can’t help but to snort.

“well, um, still. please tell me you’re okay?”

“my parka smells like mothballs and i haven’t washed my hair, but will you hug me, liam? it’ll help to make me okay. a lot.”

“of course!”

and louis surges forward to hug liam, knocking off his snapback to the wet asphalt but liam doesn’t seem to mind as he wraps his strong (!) arms around louis’ waist. louis cries then, burying his face to the crook of liam’s left neck where it meets the shoulder, and liam rocks them back and forth, back and forth right out there on the street, like there’s nothing more important but hugging louis because louis said it’ll help him to be okay again.

zayn is so lucky to like him first.

................

ah. shit.

_right._

scratch that.

liam hugging him like this is only making everything _worse_.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

louis is not cruel.

but he’s only human.

so he’s milking the shit out of liam’s natural alpha instinct to pamper an omega in their pre-heat syndrome roller coaster mood, even if said pre-heat syndrome roller coaster mood is a total, massive lie. he won’t have that annoying emotional baggage for, oh, another twenty five days.

besides, liam looks _genuinely happy,_ as he always is, to get louis more meat and to refill louis’ glass and to cuddle in front of the fireplace, where everything started just less than a week ago.

ugh. focus on liam’s not-that-firm chest and not zayn’s biting too-bad-he’s-already-mine remark from that day.

it’s half an hour before countdown.

“zayn not inviting himself this time?” louis is probably drunk on the vodka and the fruit punch. but who cares? he’s the one plastered chest to back to liam, now, isn’t he?

liam laughs out loud, like louis being sarcastic about his boyfriend is the cutest thing ever. usually, louis is deemed sassy or bossy by the alpha jocks at school, the kind of alphas he usually goes for, not a teddy bear looking one who is kinda taken—but, hey. _hey_. he can live with ‘cute’. he’s already small for his age. he can be _cute_ , for sure.

“zayn is visiting his grandparents in bradford,” liam takes a sip of his third can of coke. “i miss him.”

“no shit, babe,” louis comments, and then because he’s not cruel he’s only curious, “tell me, you’re okay with this, right? ‘m not too clingy, right? this so called phs sucks, y’know?” he twists his neck so he can see the underside of liam’s jaw and the bridge of his nose. it’s a great view.

“it’s fine, lou,” liam sounds serious, like always. “i’ve only encountered zayn’s heat once, and his pre-heat syndrome wasn’t like yours at all! he was like, quieter than ever, sweating a lot, err, that’s about it really. so let’s say i’m practicing with you, just in case zayn needs this kind of intense attention someday. it’s a win-win, yeah? i hope you’re okay with that.”

................

“uhhh, can you repeat that?” louis sits up straighter abruptly the payne’s living room is spinning. liam is already taking over his glass for him, settling it next to the christmas tree. louis smiles, and then he narrows his eyes at liam, who smiles back at him.

“repeat what?” liam asks.

“i thought omegas tend to be clingy and demanding and whiny when they’re on phs?” louis sure does. harry has always been patient with him, bringing him leftover from the bakery and supplying him with endless cuddles and foot rubs; also translates as one of the perks of having an un-presented best friend.

to say that louis also misses harry is the understatement of the millennia.

maybe his heat cycle is messed up because of his sudden, agonizing feeling for liam? he sure feels like crying... and at the thought of harry, nonetheless, while they’re supposed to have a bff clash right now.

“louis, zayn _laughed_ at me when i offered to carry his bag!” liam is whispering, but he sounds delightful. he’s probably a masochist in the making. “he doesn’t want me to buy him gifts, okay? the flowers i bring for him every day, he thought they’re from the florist. but when i told him i planted the flowers with my dad, he apologized! he even pays for our dates sometimes. when he, um, when he was in heat, he didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t ask for a thing, not even a hug! i was so confused.”

who’s in their right, healthy omega mind refusing their alpha’s effort to take care of their biological needs?!!1!

louis is so angry.

“you’re confused,” he states carefully, “are you saying you prefer your omega being all demure and spoiled?” _because i can be that kind of omega you want_ is left unsaid.

liam juts out his bottom lip, and hunching his back, sitting cross legged like that in his stained training pants, he really is the cutest for louis.

“i dunno,” liam scrunches his nose, “i admire zayn for being himself right from the beginning. i’m only fifteen, what do i know about the world? maybe my relationship with zayn will shape me up to be a better alpha in the future, like, hopefully i won’t grow up as a misogynistic man because zayn defies the society’s stereotypes about an omega, which will play a big role for my point of view later.

on the other hand, spending the day with you like this, cuddling and providing you with foods and drinks and my attention, i have to admit that i’m glad i know you, an omega, _need me._ it’s as simple as that. you need me. i’m needed. just that. i’m an alpha, i have to learn how to care for my omega, right?”

louis is not angry anymore. he’s sad.

“so if it’s any omega needing you, you’re alright with that?” he pokes liam’s left knee with his toes, successfully faking a teasing tone.

when liam takes a rather long time to answer, louis looks up, and apparently liam has been staring at him. either he’s putting two and two together or he’s missing the crucial point altogether.

louis doesn’t want to know.

“what the hell,” he throws his hands up in the air. “what is this bleak mood? do you want me to spike your cola with rum?” he gets to his knees, but liam is pulling him back to sit with an urgency. louis blinksblinksblinks.

“liam?”

“i don’t want just any omega though?” liam’s voice is almost inaudible. his eyes are screaming for help and his mouth is in this perfect ‘O’ shape louis swears he’s not cruel. he’s not.

he’s only human.

this time, liam is kissing him back; softly and feather-like, with his softening eyes still open wide, not in shock, but more like he’s figuring out something. there’s no spark when their lips touch; just fear and vague clarity. they separate shortly after, because their families are loitering around and they sure are aware about liam’s relationship with a lovely zayn malik.

the blood rushing in louis’ ears is too loud.

liam’s mouth is moving.

“sorry, what?” louis, unconsciously, shows his unclaimed nape as he leans forward.

not only he hears liam swallowing nothing, but he also hears liam gasping,

“i’m scared.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “but, like, you _can want_ both louis and zayn—obviously they’re amazing in their own ways, pretty normal for an alpha to want a couple of omegas at the same time,” niall coughs as if to make a point, and he does by continuing, “you just can’t have them all! that’s not very nice of you.”  
>   
>  liam pouts.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  HEY WOW.  
> lol.  
> do you still remember the story after more than a year? *crosses fingers*
> 
>  
> 
> some notes that i have to clarify:  
> ^ even though the story is set in england i'm using good ol' amurrican high school system because that's all i know.  
> ^^ liam and niall are 15. zayn is 17 because of his early birthday. louis is 17 because of his late birthday and harry is 14 going on 15, unpresented, because in my A/B/O universe people get presented at the age of 15 right on their birthdays nods nods.  
> ^^^ ENDGAME IS ZIAM IT IS DECIDED because when i first wrote this fl00f i was so into lilo but zayn is my ultimate unconventional bottom i mean y know i'm also into zarry *runs away* *plz don't hit me*  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“what did you do to him?”

louis can smell irritation and carefully concealed anger. but there’s also a hint of doubt and sadness from zayn’s rich, dark chocolate scent.

“what are you talking about?” louis makes a show by exaggerating the shift of his position; he spreads his legs, leaning back against the solid chest of brooklyn beckham the footie star, chin tipped high. the freshman alpha doesn’t say anything, but his interest is picking up a notch at zayn’s arrival. in fact, the _whole_ rec room’s interest is picking up a notch or two no thanks to zayn’s arrival. tch!

zayn, however, doesn’t look slightly intimidated by louis’ display of i’m-in-charge body language. louis thinks zayn _should be_ intimidated. omegas have hierarchy, too! louis is the older one here!

“liam’s been avoiding me,” zayn hisses without beating around the bush, his amber eyes ablaze with something that might be akin to hatred. wow—that’s. that’s new. sure louis annoys people but they never look at him the way zayn is looking at him right now _._ “said he needs time to think.”

“and how is that my fault?” louis’ heart race is also picking up at the mention of liam’s name. brooklyn seems to detect that and he rubs a comforting, big hand across louis’ stomach.

zayn swallows and he spits his _because i’m not blind_ with such turmoil that louis, as a fellow omega, feels a pang of sympathy.

which is sooooooo useless! louis is at the far end of zayn’s teenage turmoil!

“look, if it’s doing you any good, hear this; i haven’t talked to him for like, oh, i don’t know _because_ _i’m not counting_ , three weeks.” but louis won’t let zayn’s teenage turmoil to affect him. he’s older, still. “happy now?”

“no,” zayn clenches his jaw. when he blinks, there are unshed tears on his eyes. louis thinks he can hear his alpha and beta friends around the rec room who pretend that they’re not listening are collectively protesting him for causing that. zayn doesn’t seem to care, doesn’t seem to want to use louis’ lame friends silent supports as a weapon. he’s focusing all of his negative energy on louis instead.

zayn’s last words are _liam is my alpha, leave him alone_ before he walks off of the rec room with such a grace louis can’t help but to envy him all over again.

 

✖

 

the answer to liam’s very own teenage agony is simple.

he’s not supposed to _want_ both zayn _and_ louis.

“there you go, mate.” niall finally drops his two cents after listening to liam ramble about louis’ unfair game and his sickeningly pure feeling for zayn. he’s gobbled up two packs of snickers and is offering liam a grape capri-sun he materializes out of nowhere. it seems like he’s got secret snacks stash here in his neat bedroom.

“i want a toblerone if you have?” liam says, absentminded, and is actually glad that niall does have a classic toblerone on top of a book shelf. “thanks.”

“no problem,” niall pats liam’s shoulder as he sits down on the bed, their mario kart game is paused. “so! better, now?”

“well,” liam takes a big bite. he’s not really into sweets but who knew toblerone could help? “ni, am i selfish?”

“you sure are.” niall hums. “but, like, you _can want_ both louis and zayn—obviously they’re amazing in their own ways, pretty normal for an alpha to want a couple of omegas at the same time,” he coughs as if to make a point, and he does by continuing, “you just can’t have them all! that’s not very nice of you.”

liam pouts.

“unless you’re planning to marry both, then it’s all good.” niall finishes his capri-sun with a loud slurp. “unfortunately, you’re only fifteen. choose one. wait! spoiler alert, you can date louis if you break up with zayn! problem solved.”

liam frowns.

“ooohhhhhhh! am i giving you ideas?” niall claps like a baby seal, proud of his mean but kiiiiinda makes sense suggestion. “i mean louis looks like he’d be a minx in bed. zayn is a different case, though. what’s he like in bed, liam?”

“my god do you guys ever _stop_ asking that?” our protagonist whines un-alpha-like. liam thinks he’s allowed to because he’s fifteen, still.

“who? who else ask you about your sex life?” niall grins, jumping off right next to liam on the floor again. he nudges liam’s chest with his sharp elbow before taking his controller back. “i mean we’re talking about zayn malik here, li! i told you before all this mess happened that he had a hobby to reject lots and lots of alphas! come on~ you’re the chosen one~”

liam puts the toblerone on his lap and hits the play button.

“louis did ask,” he answers, “my older sisters too.”

“and to answer their curiosity?”

“to answer _your_ curiosity, we definitely kiss, niall, but nothing more.”

“alright then mister overprotective, no need to go all alpha on me.”

liam chuckles and lets niall win this round.

 

✖

 

liam lives in a typical alpha-dad who makes terrible dad jokes and omega-mom who is both nurturing and strict environment. his older sisters are betas, and they get along well, no major fights whatsoever. they moved from wolverhampton to doncaster because his dad got promoted as a bank manager and his mom had asked her children if they’re okay to try settling in in a new town. nicola and ruth said they had nothing to lose, they have technologies to keep in touch with their friends and another reason to sneak out anyway. liam didn’t mind because he was never a difficult kid to begin with.

and, well, there was the bullying, but that was an old story.

right now, liam lies awake on his bed, staring up at the flattened, greenish stars and the planets on the ceiling. he wanted to be an astronaut back when he was in primary school. a couple of years later on a random night of january, all he wants is to apologize to zayn but he doesn’t know how. it’s been three weeks ever since he felt like he cheated on zayn when he kissed louis back. liam avoids zayn and he never picks up zayn’s calls or replies to his texts, nope, he can’t even look at him! 

his room’s dark because it’s past his bedtime but louis’ isn’t. his room is still brightly lit and liam is not exactly cross with the older omega, he’s just disheartened by louis’ unfounded motive to confuse him.

(making him to want him, too, more like.)

ugh!

liam muffles his scream in his pillow, which has cartoon-esque ocean and lots of sailing boats and shark’s fins print as the cover.

niall was right. it’s fine to want two people at the same time, but he can’t have them both. liam likes zayn a lot, they’re boyfriends first before louis came in and learned that liam is an alpha. louis’ whole demeanor just changed the moment he found out! before, louis just nodded at him when they passed each other on their respective lawns, not even trying to make a small talk!

heh. wait.

“that’s so shallow...?” liam mumbles to himself, hugging his ten-year-old tigger plushie, aka his best friend. “should i be offended or flattered?” he closes his eyes and zayn’s smiling face floats around his clouded brain. liam even thinks he hears zayn’s voice calling his name softly, fondly. “i miss you,” he juts out his bottom lip and manages to blink out twin tears before he falls asleep like that.

 

✖

 

the next day, liam is late to school. it’s a relief that mrs. jean just knows that liam isn’t faking his dark-circled eyes and all buttoned up wrong shirt and she doesn’t even give liam points for forgetting his tie. niall clucks his tongue at him but says nothing otherwise, he’s just slipping liam a mini sized toblerone from underneath the table.

liam packs his own lunch ever since that day so he can avoid zayn (and louis) even more, but today he didn’t have time to do it. he asks niall to buy him some sandwich and milk and when he gives niall the money the beta just rolls his eyes and shouts something about _try getting your shit together, first, payno, it’s on me!_

liam thinks of his tigger plushie. and his position as his best friend. _tigger might have a strong contender hehehe—_

“hey.”

_—e um._

“hey, li.”

liam looks up and there zayn is, head tilted down, shy and sad but determined. he’s wearing a simple black hoodie over his uniform, zipped up to leave a slight color from the white collar of his shirt and the red tie. zayn smells fantastic and liam is glad his classroom is empty because he doesn’t want his classmat—

“not going to the cafeteria?” zayn wakes him up from his selfishness and liam knows he’s blushing and he’s a poor alpha for sitting down numbly. his palms are sweating. his mind’s blanked out. all because zayn is here.

because zayn is staring at him like he’s sad and understanding.

“are you free tonight?” zayn asks again softly, just like he always does and oh how liam tries his best not to cry. he doesn’t deserve the soft tone. zayn should’ve been yelling at him or something, really.

“i’m—” liam swallows down bitter saliva. “yes.”

zayn smiles. relieved. he fiddles with his fingers, tracing his left thumbnail with his right. there’s a smudge of paint somewhere near his knuckles, red and blue and green. when he finds liam’s eyes he’s silently pleading, “today is my birthday. i was wondering if you would come to have dinner together with my family. that… that would mean a lot to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. much fl00f~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first half of zayn's birthday, featuring embarrassing (but awesome!) parents and defeated louis and harry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

niall is more than glad to help liam picking up something to bring to zayn’s birthday dinner. they agree to meet up at the mall right after liam goes home to fetch his saving, because it feels _wrong_ if he had taken up niall’s offer to use his credit card—his mum’s—to buy a present for zayn and his family. it wouldn’t be as special, liam had stuttered out, blushing, and niall shook his head, mumbling _you’re a good alpha, li_ while looking simultaneously amused and in awe.

well, liam sure hopes so.

 

✖

 

liam barely greets his mom as he runs upstairs to his room. his bike is abandoned on the driveway, blocking the car. his mom is yelling something about dirtying the house, her footsteps are urgent when liam finally counts that he has an exact two hundred and forty one pounds cash, stashed in his pretty cool antique box together with some knick knacks.

“what’s the rush, baby?” liam is just standing up when his mom reaches his bedroom, a frown on her face as she takes his heaved chest and the money clutched on his hands.

liam can really use a glass of water right now. he inhales a deep breath. “it’s zayn’s birthday. he invited me to dinner, mom, i—i need to go to the mall to—to—”

“okay, calm down,” the smile blooming on his mom’s face can only be interpreted as something positive. she looks so happy for him. “i’ll drive you to the mall.”

liam gasps. _“really?!”_

“of course, silly young man!” she gestures at liam to come closer to her and she wipes the sweat off of his face with a handkerchief.

liam hugs her.

“can we go now?”

“sure, go wait in the car. fold your money nicely, you don’t want them wrinkled or worse.”

liam does as he’s told and remembers to move his bike to its rightful place. his mom locks the front door, donning a jumper above her blouse, and they hit the road in record time.

“so what do you have in mind?”

“zayn got me a scarf on christmas.”

his mom hums.

“uh, i know he’s into comic books and painting. i guess he loves jewelries too, he wears rings and his ears are pierced.”

“do you know his favorite color?”

“black. definitely black.”

“let’s see,” his mom says, tapping her manicured fingers on the wheel. they’re five minutes away from the mall. “you can get him a sketchbook, or a moleskine customized with his initials, or _yours_.” she giggles when liam whines. “art supplies? a graphic novel? matching pastel colored t-shirts?”

“mooooommm...” but despite his mom’s embarrassing couple-y suggestions, liam can feel himself breathing easier. “wow. i’ve got my options open. thank you.”

“no problem baby.” his mom reaches out to pinch his nose and liam pouts. she dismisses his not-so-secret weapon with a wave of her hand. “oh, i see niall. is that louis?”

liam pauses.

true to his mom’s words, there are niall and louis leaning against the printed long legs of a beautiful model from burberry campaign ad. liam isn’t allowing his nervous but buoyant energy to deplete just because the star of his major confusion is suddenly, easily, where he doesn’t want him to be.

the car stops on the dropping off lane and liam breathes out through his mouth. he can do this. “see you in a bit?”

“you got your phone with you? i’ll just be around the supermarket.” his mom answers. “go!”

“okay mom, thank you so much!” liam surges forward to kiss his mom’s cheek, getting a huge, teasing grin from both niall and louis when he steps out to join them.

“our favorite alpha is here~” louis sing-songs. “big day, huh?”

liam clears his throat. he didn’t know that louis had a haircut. now the headband he got for louis’ birthday back in december is useless. but louis looks great with his semi-spiky hair. his denim jacket and red chino and slip-on vans, too.

“uh.” liam sniffs and turns his gaze to niall, whose eyebrows are high up on his forehead. “sorry for waiting?”

“nah, just got here,” niall shrugs when liam ignores his silent inquiry about louis. “bumped into such a hot omega i couldn’t resist to have a chat.”

louis puts a hand on his heart, acting swooned and fluttering his eyelashes.

“hi, louis.” liam tries to smile. he hopes his grimace is fooling everyone enough. “yeah, zayn’s birthday. i mean.” he cuts himself off. “how about you?”

“you know i just had my birthday, lee-yum.” louis pokes liam’s stomach. “i’m here on a date. mc donald’s and window shopping. how romantic.” and louis doesn’t even sound like he’s being ironic.

“stay safe, it’s friday after all.” niall laughs at his own joke and louis clucks his tongue.

“ _i. know._ it’s so hard being popular.” louis flicks his head, but he no longer has bangs and he just looks fierce. he pokes liam’s stomach again. “it’s good to see you, neighbor. a certain someone asked about your well-being.”

“who?” liam blinks.

“the birthday boy. pretty eyes? skinny? your omega?” the left corner of louis’ upper lip twitches. it’s not a good look on him, liam thinks.

“oh,” liam crosses his arms and louis’ adam’s apple bobs when he does so. “zayn asked you?”

“yeah,” louis tucks non-existent hair behind his right ear, a habit that’s yet to cease. “told him i had no idea about your well-being.”

it feels like he’s being punched.

“don’t be a stranger!” louis pokes him on the stomach for the third time. liam is surprised that he’s still surprised. “and good luck.” louis adds a heartbeat later, softer, like he’s giving up.

liam doesn’t want to think about it. “thanks.”

“bye hot stuff.” niall chirps in, because he’s good at situations like these.

louis blows them a kiss before he sashays into the mall.

 

✖

 

“you might be a young alpha, but don’t feel intimidated.” liam’s dad has been giving him serious pep-talk the minute he found out liam is going to have dinner at zayn’s house. he’s the one volunteering to drive his only son there; hasn’t even changed his work clothes yet and managed to fuss over liam’s choice of terra cotta colored shirt with a fashionable black pocket and his favorite jeans.

“heck, don’t _look_ intimidated! grip mr. malik’s hand tightly, but not too tight. look him in the eye and smile. be a good listener, it’s the most important thing to woo a beloved’s family.”

“right.” liam is sitting up straight on the passenger seat, a bouquet of fresh flowers he foolishly bought at the florist with his mom is on his lap because he didn’t have time to pluck some from the garden. zayn’s moleskine and a classic bomber jacket are wrapped up with a bow on the backseat. liam is past his nervous stage, to be honest, niall being his moral support during the present-hunting at the mall had helped a lot. he’s _excited_ he just wants to scream out loud to the cold january air.

“what number?” his dad asks as they’re entering zayn’s neighborhood, which looks just the same like theirs, only with less cars and more trees.

there’s a boy in front of the house number twenty nine, all wrapped up in a coat, tall, in other words, a familiar boy.

when the car’s front light shines upon the boy, liam tells himself that he’s going to survive _this_ ; that he survived louis and zayn is _right_ _there_ waiting for him beyond the door.

which has just opened and zayn himself is answering harry’s smile with a smile, radiant and beautiful and liam apologizes to no one in particular under his breath.

“oh he’s just as lovely as i remember.” liam’s dad is gushing and he’s telling the truth. liam didn’t realize this earlier, but zayn’s hair is longer. he can tuck a strand of hair behind his right ear now as he takes the rose bouquet harry gives him, head tilted to the side, his red lips spread wide, the banded collar of his... what’s that? a dress for man?—is exposing his throat, the delicate lines are such a sight even from the distance, under the dim street light.

“he looks otherworldly in white, liam james payne, now be a good boyfriend and kiss him.” liam’s dad is smacking his back with unnecessary strength and liam uses his not-so-secret weapon until his dad coos at him. “go get him, tiger! don’t break his heart.”

liam squeaks a protest when his dad pushes him out the car. he makes sure he won’t ruin the flower and the present as he counts the steps to reach zayn and harry. it’s cold and his hoodie is doing a poor job warming him.

“liam! you made it!” but at least the flush decorating zayn’s pretty face is new. liam wants to kiss him but he doesn’t want to let his dad win.

“who’s that?” zayn meets him halfway, balancing harry’s roses and the big box with ‘fireproof bakery’ logo on top. his bare feet are clad in white trousers. “your dad?” his teeth are chattering and he smells so, so good.

“yeah,” liam wordlessly takes over harry’s roses and the cake from zayn’s arms so zayn can bounce—he literally _bounces_ —to greet his dad.

“hi leeyum.” harry is smiling. it reaches his eyes. the tip of his nose and his round cheeks are reddened. “i was just delivering his birthday cake.”

liam thinks he doesn’t want harry to look defeated like that. it doesn’t suit him.

“and the roses.” hopefully his teasing is not too much to handle.

“and the roses.” harry laughs. “malik’s family is a loyal customer. they always order their birthday cakes from us.”

“noted. my mom’s birthday coming up.” liam nudges his elbow to harry’s side, who stumbles like a baby deer. “whoops.”

harry shakes his head.

“did you walk here?” liam watches his dad offering zayn a fist bump.

“yeah.” harry sighs. “i should get going.”

“tell you what—dad!” liam calls out, walking back to the car. “this is my friend, harry. he works at the bakery you like, fireproof? would you please give him a ride? it’s really cold.”

“sure thing!” liam’s dad winks at harry. “get me a discount for the cinnamon roll, yeah?”

“i can get you free eclairs, sir.” harry winks back in conspiracy and liam can tell that fireproof bakery is going to have another loyal customer.

harry turns to zayn, easily the tallest boy among them. “have a good night,” he says, and liam’s heard that tone before from louis. “happy birthday, zayn.”

“thank you so much.” zayn nods. “cheers, harry.”

“bye zaynie poo!” liam’s dad honks the horn when harry climbs in. “call me to pick you up liam!”

zayn is still giggling as they wait for the car to disappear.

“your dad called me ‘zaynie poo’,” he sounds so _delighted_ liam can’t help but to approve his dad’s lame joke for once. _“mash’allah.”_

“zaynie poo, aren’t you cold? shall we get inside?” liam leans forward to press his cheek against zayn’s. he yelps because of how cold it is.

zayn just laughs some more, carefree and otherworldly, and leads them into the warmth of his house.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  still awfully sorry about the endgame being ziam and not lilo.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  one of these days imma write a ziam/lilo/zarry pr0n. any plot suggestion? i'm team bottom!louis and bottom!zayn by the way~   
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated and encouraged.  
> like, they're foods.
> 
> have a nice day.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * gifs found [here.](http://awharrys.tumblr.com/post/96058820381/liam-has-such-a-cute-and-important-smile-laugh)


End file.
